The Joes little Break (Renegades verse)
by AwesomeGryphon
Summary: The joes are in a hot heat wave and are on the road, trying not to get caught by the Falcons, until a little trouble in the Coyote causes Duke to stop the truck and park in a unknown woods and to take a little break. (I do not own G.I. Joe: Renegades and if you don't like DukexScarlett, please don't read this.)
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own G.I. Joe Renegades, and if you don't like this then don't read it.)

It was a Bright, Sunny and really Hot day for the Joes as they were in the Coyote, constantly on the run as they were being hunted by The Falcons General Leader, Flint...Duke was driving, while Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock and Ripcord were in the back, playing card games (as usual).

Then, Roadblock broke the silence and asked "Tunnel Rat, are you cheating?, Because you've won ten DAMN STRAIGHT times and you're getting all the money!"

"Yeah...are you cheating?..." Ripcord followed to say.

The rest of the team also complain with Ripcord and Roadblock

"Why the heck do you guys think I'm cheating; I'm playing fair, y'know!" Tunnel Rat defended himself. The bickering complains became loud while Tunnel Rat tried to defend himself, and it got out of hand that it went to Duke's extreme annoyance, so he suddenly stopped and parked the Coyote in the deep, thick woods where The Falcons never knew, and he got up and went to the back of the grumbling complains and stood...staring down at them with a serious and aggressive face, and silence came over everyone.

"Duke...w-what's wrong, bro?" Ripcord said with a scared puppy face. There was complete silence...nobody said a word to break the killing silence, not even Scarlett wanted to say anything.

Duke just reached down at Tunnel Rat's bandana, took it off, and out spilled cards that were useful in cheating card games.

"Uh...oh..." Tunnel Rat whispered under his breath, everyone stared in complete surprise, while Roadblock picked up a pile of them with his hands.

"Tunnel Rat...why there are ten diamonds, six clubs, nine aces, and one cheating bastard."

The team's medic and EOD specialist defended himself once again.

"Bastard?, I don't have a cheating bastard."Tunnel Rat said.

"You don't have that type of card, but you are one..." Ripcord said as the rest of the game card players attacked him and pinned him to the floor.

"YOUR DEAD!CHEATING ASSHOLE!" Scarlett shouted as she violently shaken up Tunnel Rat with both of her hands forcefully!

"DON'T KILL ME, GIRL!" as Tunnel Rat pleaded for mercy, Just then Duke and RoadBlock pulled the fighting two away from each other. Duke holded on to Scarlett as she was just itching and shaking to beat up The cheater, but for Tunnel Rat, he was hiding behind Roadblock for protection.

"See what happens when you cheat to a female, Cheating Rat..." Roadblock said with a frown while putting a hand on Tunnel Rat's shoulder.

"How am I supposed to know she was gonna act this crazy?!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed. While Duke was holding on to Scarlett, she felt his broad chest rub against her shoulder area, while the muscular feel of his six packs rubbed against her back and waist.

Ripcord and Snake Eyes was just on the ground, sitting while everything was going on.

"Wow, what a show!" Ripcord said with a wild grin, Even Snake Eyes covered his mouth for a little chuckle of laughter.

Finally Scarlett's Rage ended when Duke gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, letting her go.

Duke finally said with a smile"Alright, now that's over, let's go outside!", As Duke opened the back two doors, a full gust of hot air and a hot beam of light filled the room!

"CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IIIT!" Ripcord suddenly said while rushing to hide away from the immense heat and hot ray of light, but Duke didn't care and hopped off and went outside in the hot environment, but everyone, even Snake Eyes in the Coyote just dodged and hid behind the seats to avoid the wrath of the extreme hot heat and to wonder why Duke went out.

"DAMN!, Why does it have to be so flippin HOT?!" Roadblock said with a shriveled mouth and squinting eyes.

"That's what you get when you don't listen to the news." Tunnel Rat answered while snickering.

"I wonder what duke is-" Before Scarlett could finish her question, Duke came back soaked in water with his black shorts with a white trim and no shirt or shoes, and all that Scarlett looked at was his muscular six packs as it glittered in the sunlight and his short blonde hair lying cutely over his forehead, plus he somehow had a big sky blue inflatable ball, and his muscular arms and legs were in a good position.

"So...who wants to play with me?" Duke seductively whispered to the hiding Joes.

"Oh my..." Scarlett said while blushing really hard and almost having a nosebleed, Tunnel Rat blushed slightly, While Roadblock tried to find some sunscreen lotion to hide his face from blushing and Ripcord stood up and said "Did you find a clean lake, river or pond?"

"A Lake." Duke said with a sexy face.

"Awesome!, I'm coming with you BRO!" Ripcord said with another wild grin and took his shirt and pants off quickly and he showed his white shorts with black trims and hopped out of the Coyote, followed by Roadblock with his brown shorts and Tunnel Rat with his baby blue shorts.

"Are you coming Scarlett?" Duke asked, Scarlett did have a red bikini on, but she didn't want to go because of Duke and the other male Joes especially Snake Eyes that they were going as well.

"Uuuh...M-maybe." She answered with a big blush and turned back to the front. Duke told the men to wait under a big, cool shade of a big Oak tree, and went in the Coyote to see Scarlett up close and personal, He was able meet her in front of the passenger seat and sat in the driver seat.

"Whats wrong?" Duke softly whispered to her ear and sat back down. Scarlett blushed even more.

"Ummmmm..." Scarlett had no idea what to say or to do.

So she simply said "I-i don't want to go with you guys."

"But why, we'll have so much fun and the lake is crystal clean, plus I even found six clean swimming goggles over there for all of us." Duke replied.

"I know, but I just can't, because you guys will be there and-Mmff!" All Scarlett felt were soft, medium sized, moist lips with hers, and then they parted and Duke softly held on to Scarlett withhis hands on the edge of her shoulders and asked once more.

"Please...follow us." He said with pleading blue eyes.

"Fine, but I need to take off my clothes in the bushes to hide from the Boys and you." Scarlett said while blushing. Duke agreed and they both went outside, Duke then told the rest of the men that they could go, but Scarlett went to a big bush to change to her red bikini.

While Scarlett was changing, the male Joes continued to head for the Lake.

(Full story in progress, to be continued, if i have time to finish)


	2. Chapter 2 (The Joes little break)

"Hell yeah, this is gonna be the best time of my life and I'm gonna love it." Roadblock said with a good grin.

"Pffft...Yeah right...This is gonna be my worst experience in water." Tunnel Rat said as he rolled his eyes.

"What?, We're going to a Lake to have fun at least you should enjoy it." Ripcord assured Tunnel Rat.

"Well, We're here. Isn't she a beauty." Duke said while holding out his arm to represent the beautiful lake to the others guys. The Lake was crystal clear and it wasn't too deep, it also had white sand as its underwater surface, it almost seemed like it was a dried up mini desert, and no sharks, crocodile, snake, pythons, or any type of underwater predator was infested in it.

"WOOOW...Damn!" Ripcord said with a crazy wild grin and he didn't hesitate to jumped in first with a splash and followed by the other male Joes and Duke did five front flips before he landed in the water feet-first. But Snake Eyes didn't jump in and instead he swiftly climbed up a tall, high tree to watch the others as they had a good time, and for Roadblock he anxiously waited, because was a big guy and he wanted to warn the others about something of his weight.

"Alright guys, but when I jump in this 'pool', I'm gonna created a tidal wave...Are you ready for it?" Roadblock said with a somewhat shy face.

"BRING IT ON!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed.

"Alright then, but don't come crying to me when to get washed away." Roadblock said as he leaned and jumped off. With a Full strength Body slam to the water, he caused a big wave (but not too big) to emerged out of the water.

"Holy, Sugar Honey Ice Tea!(-it means 'Shit!')" Ripcord said while holding on to Tunnel Rat on his back.

"Dude. GET THE F*CK OFF ME!" Tunnel Rat said while trying to shove Ripcord off his back, Duke stood his place and the wave hit him with a splash. But he was Ok and he didn't seem to care or feel the hit of the wave. But for Ripcord and Tunnel Rat, they were easily swept off their feet with a whoosh of the wave!

"Aah!" Ripcord screamed with a scared fright!

"HOLY F*CK!" Tunnel Rat shouted while trying to get back on his feet and trying to shove Ripcord out of the way.

"Ha!, looks like I win!" Duke said with a loud and proud voice.

"Mm-hmm..." Roadblock agreed with Duke.

"Hey, who's that...with the sassy dress." Ripcord said with a weird glare.

The male Joes turned to see who it was.

Scarlett stood there with her red, hot bikinis on with pure sexiness, her slim body shined with a ray of light and her face was in a strict and shy way.

"so...how do i look." Scarlett shyly said.

"Damn..." Ripcord whispered.

"Woooooah..." Tunnel Rat said with Ripcord too.

"You look amazing!" Duke exclaimed!

"T-thanks..." Scarlett replied with a big blush of pink.

"Sooo...JUMP IN!, I DARE YOU!" Ripcord busted out with a wild grin and smile!

"Ummm, Ok..." Scarlett said while trying to find an area around the lake to jump into, but she couldn't.

"Oh COME ON!, Miss Scaredey Cat!" Tunnel Rat cursed loudly!

Scarlett's face became filled with anger, she quickly chose a spot to land in. She then forcefully launched her body into seven fast back flips and landed perfectly feet-first with a small splash.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaammmmnn..." Tunnel Rat and Ripcord said with a open wide mouths of shock.

"How do you like me now?!" Scarlett said while she beautifully flinged her wet, red, shining hair out of her face.

"That. Was. Amazing..." Duke seductively whispered in her ear while behind her with his body rubbing against her back.

"Duke, stop!" Scarlett said while blushing and being pulled to Duke's bold chest with his hands.

"Geez, Duke at least skip the romance and have some fun for god's sake." Tunnel Rat said with bored eyes.

"Fine." He said as he loosened his grip on Scarlett and allowed her to flee with the rest to have fun, and Duke as well, and Snake Eyes was high up in the tree feeling the cool breeze of the calming wind, while sleeping with his visor and mask off. (To be continued)


End file.
